


you and me (in the moonlight)

by twiceinamillion



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Quarantine, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: mina and chaeyoung know they have to be apart.but no matter what, they'll always be under the same moon.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	you and me (in the moonlight)

mina's fingers linger over the keyboard of her laptop, the screen an artificial glow against the darkness of the night.

outside, pale clouds drift across the midnight sky, dappled with stars shining bright against the dull navy background.

and lights flicker off somewhere, as if one more star's going out - just for the night.

hesitantly, she types out a greeting.

_hey chaengie_.

she hits send, and a _vwoop_ sound through her earphones (somehow overpowering the sound of the videogame music playing there) signals that her message has been sent out.

and then, she waits.

until the red "1" mark signals the arrival of a new notification, and mina eagerly checks her chat to see if there's any response from the other girl-

**chaebberry:**

hi minariii whats up **  
**

smiling, the older girl types out a response.

**pingumina:  
  
**just checking in :)  
you know, since times are shitty right now

**chaebberry:**

UWU THAT'S SO CUTE  
how am i so lucky to have you as my girlfriend ??

**pingumina:**

hehe you're making me blushhh

**chaebberry:**

i'm gonna make you blush more when i get to meet you again >:)

**pingumina:**

oh noo... not more blushes!

**chaebberry:**

LMAO  
  


**pingumina:  
**

haha so how have u been doing?  
i hear ryujin cut her hair  
and some people dyed their hair  
(that 'some people' may or may not be me)

**chaebberry:**

omgg  
show me show me show me !!

**pingumina:**

[sent a photo: apparently_bleaching_your_hair_sucks.jpg]

lmaoo here you go

**chaebberry:**

AAAAAA SO CUUUTE  
you ?? are ?? so ?? aDORABLE ???

**pingumina:**

haha no not really

**chaebberry:**

YES REALLY  
youre the adorablest person on this PLANET

**pingumina:**

so what you're saying is that...  
there's someone else more adorable on another planet? hehe

**chaebberry:**

nooooooooo   
correction! you're the adorablest person in the UNIVERSE

**pingumina:**

hmmmmm  
adorablest isnt actually a word, but it's a compliment to me so i'll let it slide ;)  
so how've you been doing?

**chaebberry:**

hehe good   
i tried tying twin buns lmaoo  
it went decently !! i didnt look like a dumpster fire for one

**pingumina:**

exCUSE ME ??   
you have NEVER and WILL NEVER   
look like a dumpster fire >:(  
and no one talks bad about my gf like that >:((((

**chaebberry:**

or...?

**pingumina:**

or i'll PUNCH THEM

**chaebberry:**

you... you don't even know self defense  
also are you really gonna punch me  
cuz i talked bad about myself... :0

**pingumina:**

then  
then i'll CRY  
and YOU CANT STOP ME

**chaebberry:**

oh shit babe please don't cry

**pingumina:**

HAHA gotcha  
i was kidding ;)

**chaebberry:**

HEY

**pingumina:**

lmaoooooooooooo

**chaebberry:**

>:(  
still love u tho <3

**pingumina:**

awwww love you too

**chaebberry:**

oh yeah so other than the blonde thing  
how've you been doing?

**pingumina:**

oh i've been doing alright  
though i'm kinda sad i wont be meeting you for a while  
like... i was really looking forward to going to pride together  
and now...

**chaebberry:**

oh mina...  
you can always text me!  
i'm always here!

**pingumina:**

yeah but we're missing out on so many things  
like dates, and you coming over to my house to just chill out  
and we even missed pride...

**chaebberry:**

that's no issue, we can always go to pride again next year!  
and we can always videocall! maybe we could order some food and have a 'date' too lmaoo

**pingumina:**

oh oops haha... now im really crying  
sorry i can't control it  
damn you tearducts >:(  
let's just hope my keyboard doesn't short circuit, hehe...

**chaebberry:**

noo mina don't cry...  
and please don't worry about not being able to control your tears :(  
it's not your fault, this entire situation's just been really messy and stressful and i get it, i really do  
just know that i love you and i'll always be there for you, okay?  
i love you minari <3

**pingumina:**

thanks babe...  
but i really wish we could be together, you know?  
like physically together  
it's like... everything about life feels better when i'm next to you  
and maybe i want to feel that again

**chaebberry:**

awwwwww  
babe can you do something for me?  
i promise you'll feel better after that

**pingumina:**

i'd do anything for you, chae

**chaebberry:**

i think my heart just exploded with uwus but okay  
can you look outside?  
what do you see  
just list them out for me, okay?

**pingumina:**

uh ok  
so there's the sky  
and there're buildings  
and stars  
and the moon

**chaebberry:**

ok this is gonna sound kind of weird but  
you see the moon right?  
because so do i  
and i'm looking up at it now, just like you  
so that means that when we look up we're always looking at the same sky,  
and the moonlight outside our windows comes from the same place,  
and you and i,,,,

**pingumina:**

oh my god

**chaebberry:**

i know that for now, we have to be apart, but  
no matter what, we're always under the same moon, aren't we?  
so maybe, in that way, we're always together <3

**pingumina:**

...chaengie...  
words cannot describe how much i love you right now

**chaebberry:**

awwwwwww <33333333  
take all my uwus babee

**pingumina:**

like you just changed the reason why i'm crying in like 10 seconds flat  
god i love you so much

**chaebberry:**

love you too minariiii  
~~but that wasn't 10 seconds tho HAHA~~

**pingumina:**

doesn't matter  
i can't wait to see you again, my little strawberry

**chaebberry:**

and i can't wait to see you too  
my black swan <333

wiping away her tears, mina smiles, her heart warm with love.

and in the starry sky above, the moon resides, casting its dim light upon the vast world below, its presence comforting, soothing, _everlasting._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 12am last night on a whim oops  
> but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless !! i may or may not be self projecting but its okay its juuust a fanfic haha
> 
> and if you want to, do check out [my tumblr](https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com) !! i post more of my writing there :D
> 
> also fun fact! mina's 'username' is made via pingu + mina, and chae's one is chae + bb (baby/babe) + berry/strawberry (depends on how you look at it) !!  
> chaebberry also reminds me of choerry for some reason


End file.
